Chris Youngblood
| weight = 235 lb (107 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Amarillo, Texas | billed = | trainer = Ricky Romero | debut = 1985 | retired = April 28, 2007 }} Chris Romero (February 10, 1966) is a semi-retired second-generation American professional wrestler who is better known as Chris Youngblood. He is the son of Ricky Romero and the brother of Mark and Jay Youngblood. Rise to Fame Chris Romero is the son of Ricky Romero. He began his pro-wrestling training at the age of 13 and made his professional debut as Chris Youngblood in 1985. He started teaming with brother Mark in 1986 upon their older brother Jay's death. Chris and Mark had success in the World Class Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Council and also as The Tribal Nation in the Global Wrestling Federation and the United States Wrestling Association. In the USWA, Chris turned heel and wrestled for manager Skandor Akbar's "Devastation Inc." as Pronto, a mockery of his American Indian heritage. During this time Chris had a feud with a young up and coming Stone Cold Steve Austin. World Wrestling Council Chris and Mark had a very successful run in being one of the most popular tag teams in Puerto Rico's World Wrestling Council and added numerous Tag Title reigns under their belts. But on July 17, 1988 The Romeros were in the locker room when a wrestler named José Huertas stabbed and killed Bruiser Brody. Huertas went to trial but did not do any jail time for the crime. The WWC did nothing to help convict Huertas and The Romeros left the WWC right after the incident and went on to sign with Ted Turner's World Championship Wrestling where he and Mark were known as "The Renegade Warriors". The two were frequently used on WCW TV and had numerous feuds with The Steiner Brothers and The Road Warriors. FMW Japan In the late 1990s Chris began using the name "The Visionary" Chris Romero. Chris completed many Japanese tours as a singles competitor where he gained victories over ECW's own, Rob Van Dam. Chris later formed a Tag Team in Japan's FMW with "Super" Leatherface. The team got notable wins over Tag Teams like Jado and Gedo, and Masato Tanaka and Tetsuhiro Kuroda. The two were constant top runners for the FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Titles until Chris went into semi-retirement in late 1999 due to a hip injury. Semi-Retirement Chris has done work in numerous independent promotions across the State of Texas including the Texas-based NWA Southwest where Chris was at one point in top contention for the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship. During this time he also teamed up with his nephew "Radical" Ricky Romero III against numerous teams including The Lone Star Connection. In 2005 Chris began booking shows and wrestling part-time for Panhandle Wrestling Federation, later renamed West Texas Wrestling Legends, an independent promotion exclusive to Amarillo, Texas. In 2006, World Wrestling Entertainment showed interest in hiring Chris as a Producer for training and scouting talent. A few months later in April 2007, Chris began running Romero Academy of Wrestling out of the Amarillo-based Wrestleplex. The Wrestleplex was also home to the newly renamed Professional Wrestling Federation (formerly known as West Texas Wrestling Legends) where Chris was also the booker and manager to a stable known as "Bloodline." Bloodline was the first stable of its kind consisting only of second and third generation superstars "Radical" Ricky Romero III, Cody Jones and Mike DiBiase Jr. Then four months after PWF's resurrection, Chris Romero resigned from the promotion on August 14, 2007. With him he took the top tier title of the PWF, the West Texas Wrestling Legends Heritage Championship, which he owned. A couple of weeks after leaving PWF, Chris made a rare wrestling appearance on August 29, 2007 in Socorro, New Mexico at New Mexico Tech for the locally based L.A.W where he defeated up and comer Nick A. Demus in a match that saw Chris seriously injure his knee. Chris Romero continues to run Romero Academy of Wrestling, now ROW 101 and started his own independent wrestling promotion named Renegade Outlaw Wrestling, which has been running shows every even numbered Friday night in the Historic NAT Ballroon in Amarillo, Texas since October 2007. In wrestling *'Managers' **Skandor Akbar **Ricky Romero *'Wrestlers Managed' **Ricky Romero III **Cody Jones **Mike DiBiase **Shance Williams (Joined shortly before Bloodline disbanded) Championships and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Federation **GWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mark Youngblood *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Australasian Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mark Youngblood *'World Wide Wrestling Alliance **WWWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Mark Youngblood **WWC World Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Mark Youngblood *'Professional Wrestling Federation' **PWF Brass Knuckles Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'331' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1991 **PWI ranked him #'100' of the 100 best tag teams during the PWI Years with Mark Youngblood in 2003 *'Southern Championship Wrestling' **SCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mark Youngblood External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:1966 births Category:1985 debuts Category:2007 retirements Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni